


Ian

by Aliesk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (Non c'è un vero e proprio finale), Finale aperto, Gallavich, Lip POV, M/M, Non tiene conto della quarta stagione, Rapporto fraterno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Gallagher si è arruolato. Lip lo sta cercando, gli manca, e decide di parlare con Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian

Lip è fermo davanti alla porta di casa Milkovich. Si apre.  
La voce impastata dal sonno di Mickey esplode roca e rabbiosa: "Hai idea di che cazzo di ore sono, stupido Gallagher?".  
Mickey ha spessi segni violacei sotto gli occhi, la sua pelle è di un pallore malato, i capelli sono arruffati, il labbro spaccato con il sangue raggrumato, ed è sporco come al solito. Odora di birra, erba, sigaretta e altro. Fa schifo. Lip non lo scoperebbe mai, piuttosto vivrebbe di sana masturbazione per il resto della vita.  
"Ma forse Ian lo troverebbe sexy" riflette, osservandolo con maggiore attenzione.  
"Si può sapere che cazzo hai da guardare?" sbraita Mickey adirato.  
"Ma che cazzo ci trova mio fratello in questo relitto umano?" è il primo pensiero di Lip dopo aver visto la brutta faccia di Mickey Milkovich, che si trova ad un centimetro dalla sua, farsi ancora - se possibile - più brutta.  
"Che gusti di merda" è il suo secondo pensiero.  
“È un caso perso” continua.  
"Buongiorno" lo saluta Lip con un sorriso divertito, "sono le sette e mezzo, però immagino che per te sia l'alba".  
"Fallo di nuovo e ti faccio un buco in testa" Mickey digrigna i denti. "Mandy non è in casa," aggiunge, cercando di troncare la conversazione.  
"Non sto cercando lei, stavo cercando proprio te" precisa Lip.  
"Io e te non abbiamo un cazzo da dirci, quindi levati di mezzo" sbotta Mickey spazientito.  
"Ian mi aveva detto che avevi un carattere di merda" commenta Lip continuando a sorridere, "ma non credevo così di merda". Scuote il capo.  
"Come ha fatto a sopportarti per tutto questo tempo, senza avere voglia di ucciderti?", gli chiede con un sorriso ancora più largo e derisorio.  
Al nome di Ian Mickey diventa rigido, s'immobilizza, il suo sguardo si fa vacuo e pieno di ombre.  
"Sei bravo a mentire, ma non abbastanza bravo per fregare me" pensa Lip, notando la reazione.  
"Dobbiamo parlare di Ian" lo avverte Lip, il suo sorriso che svanisce in un attimo.  
"Non voglio parlarne" replica Mickey con una smorfia.  
"Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che vuoi o che non vuoi, Milkovich, perché noi due ne parleremo, e lo faremo adesso" Lip lo dice chiaramente, senza paura.  
Le sue parole e i suoi occhi sono sinceri, di una sincerità che brucia più del fuoco.  
Mickey si richiude la porta alle spalle.  
"Tu devi essere Lip" gli dice scrutandolo.  
“Io sono quello intelligente” conferma il Gallagher. “Ian è quello bello e fico, che fa cose come cento flessioni al minuto e merde simili”.  
"Non ci siamo mai presentati ufficialmente, ma una volta mi hai pestato a sangue assieme a quell'energumeno di tuo fratello, e non è stato affatto piacevole" risponde Lip accennando un sogghigno.  
"Vecchia storia" Mickey scrolla le spalle con noncuranza e disinteresse.  
"I lividi ci hanno messo due settimane a sparire" lo informa Lip.  
"Noi Milkovich facciamo le cose per bene" commenta Mickey fieramente.  
Lip lascia che il silenzio cada tra loro e li divida.  
"Hai visto Ian?" chiede Lip, fronteggiandolo.  
Mickey rimane in silenzio per alcuni istanti, si accende una sigaretta e inspira profondamente.  
“No” risponde. “E' nei guai?” chiede, sostenendo il suo sguardo intenso.  
“Forse” replica Lip, fissandolo con i suoi occhi azzurri, grandi e sinceri.  
Mickey solleva la testa, incontra quegli occhi che sono così diversi dai suoi. Il suo, quello di Mickey, è uno sguardo torvo, sporco, a tratti vuoto. C’è qualcosa che manca, come un pezzo, un frammento. Mickey espelle il fumo, che resta sospeso nell’aria fredda per un momento sotto forma di nube grigia, e poi scompare nel nulla, come se non fosse mai esistito.  
“Che tipo di guai?” gli domanda, cercando di controllare il tremore nella propria voce.  
Un sogghigno si disegna agli angoli della bocca di Lip, che gli chiede: “Perché, ti importa?”.  
Mickey resta di nuovo in silenzio con le parole bloccate in bocca, tra le labbra screpolate. Sono rimaste rinchiuse da qualche parte e non vogliono uscire: vogliono restare dentro, al sicuro, dove non possono essere ascoltate.  
La sua gola brucia, la mente è piena di pensieri, la sigaretta si sta consumando, il gelo gli entra nelle ossa e quei pensieri si aggrovigliano tra di loro, continuamente, come una massa di serpenti.  
“Forse” ribatte Mickey secco, tentando di non far trasparire l'apprensione che invece sta provando.  
“È troppo tardi, Milkovich, è troppo tardi per tutto” dice Lip con l'ennesimo sorriso di scherno.  
Mickey si immobilizza: irrigidisce la mascella e lo sguardo diventa duro, come se fosse fatto di pietra. Inizia a stringere la sigaretta tra le dita con forza, quasi a volerla ucciderla, fa un ultimo tiro e poi la getta per terra, schiacciandola sotto la suola delle scarpe.  
“Come sta la tua mogliettina?” gli domanda Lip sarcasticamente.  
“Tu non sai un cazzo, Gallagher” gli risponde furente. “Tu non sai niente” ripete di nuovo, e la rabbia lo riempie.  
“Ma lei almeno sa che ti piace l’uccello o crede che tu sia etero?” Lip sogghigna.  
Mickey vorrebbe ucciderlo.  
“E che hai già un fidanzato?” continua Lip sardonico, incurante della pericolosità della situazione.  
Mickey lo fulmina con uno sguardo e sottolinea: “Non è il mio ragazzo”.  
“Scopate da tre anni e non è il tuo fidanzato?” il ghigno beffardo sul suo viso si allarga. “Proprio fanculo alla logica!” commenta Lip, scoppiando in una risata divertita.  
“Ti taglio la gola nel sonno, se non la smetti” lo avverte Mickey.  
“Fallo!” esclama Lip, continuando a sghignazzare di gusto, “Ian non ti perdonerà mai, ti lascerà per sempre e forse la smetterà di rovinarsi la vita con uno come te”. Le parole di Lip sono affilate, velenose, crudeli e fredde come quelle di un coltello.  
“Incredibile, non è vero?” riprende a parlare Lip, “lui ha salutato te, testa di cazzo, e non me!”.  
Lip resta in silenzio per alcuni attimi. Gli occhi si stanno facendo lucidi e Mickey le vede tutte, le lacrime imprigionate in essi. Ma Lip non piange, non davanti a lui: si volta e si passa il dorso della mano sul viso, sopra gli occhi, perché vorrebbe cancellare tutto il dolore che sta provando.  
Mickey e Lip si odiano, ma hanno la stessa sofferenza scritta nel cuore. Ian. Stanno soffrendo per la stessa persona e ne sono entrambi consapevoli.  
“Tieni la tua cazzo di gelosia fuori dalla questione” Mickey si avvicina, la distanza tra di loro si riduce, e lo minaccia, in un palese tentativo di intimidirlo.  
Lip Gallagher non ha paura di Mickey Milkovich.  
“Tu sei stato l’ultimo a vederlo e, se gli succede qualcosa, ti riterrò il diretto responsabile” Lip sputa fuori pieno d’ira crescente.  
“Non sono affari miei” si giustifica Mickey con un ghigno.  
“È solo colpa tua se mio fratello se n'è andato” Lip gli sta vomitando addosso tutta la sua rabbia, ogni goccia di essa, ed è come essere investito da un’onda di odio puro che non può essere contrastato.  
“Io non piaccio a te e tu non piaci a me” dice Lip, “ma se sai qualcosa che io ancora non so, allora devi dirmela”.  
Mickey si passa il pollice sul labbro inferiore in un gesto di frustrazione, e poi replica: “Si è arruolato”.  
“Arruolato?” ripete Lip incredulo.  
“Sì” annuisce Mickey con un breve cenno, aggiungendo poco dopo: “Ha detto di aver trovato un modo per aggirare il problema dell’età”.  
Lip scuote la testa, cercando di non piangere e di essere forte. Deve esserlo, non ci sono altre possibilità.  
“Sai qual è la cosa peggiore in questo casino di merda?” sussurra Lip, la sua voce si rompe a ogni parola.  
“Ian sarebbe rimasto se tu, stronzo, avessi detto o fatto qualcosa per fermarlo” lo dice in un mormorio.  
“Io non sono la puttana di nessuno” risponde Mickey a denti stretti, digrignandoli con ferocia.  
Lip si avventa su di lui, lo afferra per il maglione, lo strattona con violenza e grida contro la sua faccia: “Forse a te non frega un cazzo di lui, ma Ian è mio fratello e lo rivoglio indietro!”.  
“Hai ragione: non mi importa e ora levami le mani di dosso, prima che ti spezzi tutte e due le braccia” replica Mickey mentendo a lui e a se stesso.  
Lip allenta la presa, lo rilascia e lo fissa per l’ultima volta, prima di voltarsi e dire: “Se vieni a sapere qualcosa, qualunque cosa, sai dove abito”.  
Mickey vuole e deve dire molte cose, ma l’unica che esce dalle sue labbra è: “Gallagher, se scopro qualcosa te le dico”.  
Lip annuisce senza voltarsi, affonda le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto e solleva il viso verso il cielo grigio.  
Le nuvole grosse e scure lo ricoprono totalmente. Tutto è fumoso, spettrale, non esistono altri colori: c’è il gelo nell’aria, il vento soffia e gli scompiglia i ricci, e tutto sembra fatto di metallo. Indistruttibile e glaciale.  
“Grazie” dice a bassa voce, esitante e quasi impercettibile. Un tonfo sordo. È la porta di casa Milkovich che si chiude.  
“Mi avrà sentito?” si chiede Lip, sapendo che non conoscerà mai la risposta.  
Le prime gocce di pioggia iniziano a scendere e Lip lascia scivolare lungo le guance alcune lacrime. Sono le più dolorose, sono le peggiori, eppure le lascia andare.  
Si confondono con la pioggia fredda. Lip sorride, è un sorriso triste.  
“Dove cazzo sei, Ian?” chiede a se stesso, scuotendo il capo con veemenza.  
Lip comincia a camminare lungo la strada, solo con i suoi pensieri. C’è troppo silenzio e i ricordi si mescolano nella sua mente: Karen, Mandy, Ian.  
Lip ha perso il conto di quante volte gli hanno spezzato il cuore, riducendolo in brandelli. Ha smesso di contarle, ma non ha mai smesso di soffrire. Ora, però, il dolore che Lip avverte al centro del petto e diverso, è totale e assoluto e terribile.  
Arriva a casa, entra, e loro sono riuniti intorno al tavolo. Il silenzio non esiste più, ci sono tante voci che si sovrappongono, lo sfrigolio della pancetta nella padella e il rumore del giocattolo di Liam.  
Fiona è affaccendata davanti ai fornelli perché sta preparando la colazione, Carl e Debbie stanno litigando per un motivo stupido e Liam volge la testa verso di lui.  
C’è odore di buono, di casa, di famiglia. È bellissimo e Lip ama tutti loro: lui ama tutto questo così come lo ama Fiona, ma per Ian deve non essere stato abbastanza.  
“Ciao a tutti!” esclama Lip, cercando di sorridere nel modo più naturale possibile.  
Fiona sposta lo sguardo nella sua direzione e il sorriso sul suo volto si spegne immediatamente: lo scruta con attenzione, si avvicina e capisce. Fiona sa. A Fiona non servono parole e nemmeno spiegazioni. Lo circonda con le braccia e Lip nasconde il viso tra i suoi capelli scompigliati.  
“Lo troveremo” gli mormora dolcemente in un orecchio e Lip le crede. Perché non ha altra scelta.  
“Ora aiutami a preparare la colazione, altrimenti faccio tardi al lavoro” dice Fiona con un sorriso forzato, baciandolo sulla fronte.  
È tutto quello di cui Lip ha bisogno, ha tutto, tranne l’unica cosa che gli manca e gli mancherà sempre: Ian.


End file.
